A Beginning
by Lovebuck
Summary: Au, Futa. Bella has always been a little different and has suffered for it. A life of shame for having a body different from all the boys and girls has left her the perpetual loner. Things take a turn for the better when she makes it into college. She was sure things couldn't get any better. That was until she met Alice.


Warning: Bella is packing something extra. Also, I haven't edited much beyond spell check, so grammar Nazis beware.

Authors Note: I'm hoping to continue this universe in future one-shots, so I'd appreciate any ideas for what to write next.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim ownership of Twilight or any of it's associated characters, etc.

A Beginning

Bella finished off her fourth drink of the night, her body buzzing with alcohol and humming from the vibrating boom of the club music. The nightclub was jammed to capacity with nothing but women, which was no surprise since it was a lesbian bar. Bella would have felt right at home if it wasn't for the package she was carrying between her legs.

Not quite fully a woman, yet not a man, Bella gave up a long time ago trying to define what she was. She didn't care for the scientific terms the doctors floated to her throughout her life did nothing to comfort her from the stigma that came from having the genitals of both a male and a female. It didn't stop the merciless teasing that came from the kids who stumbled upon her secret or her loneliness from keeping everyone at arms length. It wasn't until college when she finally started becoming more comfortable in her own skin.

Bella would like to say it was because she matured enough to not care about what other people thought about her, but the reality was that she discovered a support group for people like her on campus and instantly she no longer felt like she was drifting alone in the universe. Their group did a litany of social activities together, which included hitting up the clubs every Friday night with LGBT student club.

She was nervous tonight because this was actually the first time she attended one of these late night outings. Usually she just stuck with low key events like study groups and lunch meet ups that only involved members of their group. She avoided the larger gatherings that were usually in partnership with another group or club, which was most often with the LGBT group. Tonight was her first attempt at testing the social waters outside her group of peers.

And so far she wasn't regretting her decision. Everybody was nice and welcoming, and although she caught some odd looks from the other students, she felt safe and comfortable. She was avoiding dancing, however. She didn't feel comfortable having some random dude grind his junk on her, and she was positive that no girl out there wanted Bella to grind her junk on them either.

Bella felt someone squeeze into the space next to her at the bar, so she scooted over a bit and peaked at the person. She felt her heart to a little jig at the painfully beautiful face smiling up at her. Bella recognized her immediately; she was the vice president of the LGBT student club. She had introduced herself to everybody as one of the leaders of these night excursions.

"Bella, right?" she said loudly over the music, wiping sweat from her brow. A few strands from her short, messy hair remained plastered to her alabaster skin.

Bella licked her suddenly dry lips and nodded. "And you're Alice." Bella chewed on her bottom lip and silently cursed herself for not having anything else to say. She hated talking to hot, beautiful girls. She always felt intimidated and out of her element. And Alice was as hot as they came. She was a tiny thing who would look adorable if it wasn't for the fact that she was only wearing a tight lavender top and black sequined miniskirt. Bella knew she wasn't wearing a bra because she could see her hard nipples poking through the thin purple fabric. She felt her already tight jeans grow tighter and crossed her legs awkwardly.

"Rose was telling me that she only got one new member from this years freshman class. How do you like it so far?" Alice had slid in closer, probably to make it easier to speak over the noise, but it also meant Bella could smell her perfume. It was intoxicating.

Licking her lips again, Bella bent down so she could talk to Alice better. "I think it's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I finally feel like I'm not alone anymore."

Bella met Alice's eyes and was surprised at the genuine pain she saw there.

"I hate the thought of anybody suffering alone out there. I used to be the same way before college."

Bella quirked up an eyebrow. "Really? It's hard to imagine someone as beautiful as you ever feeling alone." Bella's face flared up. "I mean, I'm not hitting on you or anything, just saying you're hot and-" Bella cringed and snapped her mouth shut. She was such an idiot around attractive girls.

Alice leaned and pecked Bella on the corner of her mouth before leaning back to smile sweetly at her. "Your cute."

Bella felt like she could cook an egg off her heated face. "T-thanks."

Alice laughed and snatched up Bella's hands. "That's it. You're dancing with me for the rest of the night, missy."

And danced they did. While awkward at first, Bella followed Alice's lead and soon found herself in the middle of the crowded dance floor with Alice plastered to her front.

Bella clutched at Alice's waste, sweaty and panting, and not just from physical exertion. Alice was leaning back against her, her hands resting on top of Bella's as she ground her pert behind into Bella's crotch.

Bella's self control had been on steady decline from the moment she saw Alice and she knew the smaller girl could feel what was happening in her pants. Instead of recoiling from feeling Bella's erection, the dancing girl was purposefully pressing and grinding harder against it. It got to the point where the aching need became so unbearable that Bella had to lean down and tell Alice she needed to go pee. Before she could peel away, Alice grabbed her wrist made her look her in the eyes. Bella wasn't sure what Alice was looking for, but shivered when Alice licked her lips and winked.

Bella let Alice drag her to the back of the club and away from the bathrooms, which confused Bella. Alice took a right turn into a hidden hallway and Bella found herself being shoved against the wall. One second her back was hitting the cold wall, the next her mouth was being consumed warm lips.

Bella clutched at Alice as Alice wrapped her arms around Bella's neck, their tongues doing the dancing now. It was amazing, beyond anything Bella had ever done beyond the few awkward kisses from the few boys who had though she was just a quiet, unassuming girl. She was already thrumming with arousal from the dancing the she was scared that just kissing would be enough to make her cum.

Alice press her against the wall and wriggled a slim thigh between Bella's legs. Bella moaned and automatically began twitching against the appendage. God, it felt way too good.

She tore her mouth away and moaned again. "Alice, wait, I … I'm gonna..."

Alice licked her neck and nipped her ear. "It's alright." She licked Bella's ear, making Bella moan louder. "I want you to make you cum your pants."

Bella panted and squeezed Alice to her, pressing her breasts into Alice as she began thrusting with purpose against her, to caught up to care about cumming in the back of some nondescript hallway in the club.

Alice felt incredible, tasted like heaven, and Bella was about to cream her pants.

She felt one of Alice's dainty hands sneak its way into her buttoned blouse and roughly tweaked and rolled her nipple. It was more than enough to send Bella reeling and she started humping Alice's leg uncontrollably. She moaned out Alice's name as she start spurting cum in her tight jeans. She could feel the warm liquid flood the front of her jeans and seep onto Alice's bare thigh.

Alice moaned and continued to play with Bella's breast, kissing the taller girl under her jaw. "That was amazing. You're so hot when you cum." Alice grabbed Bella's hand pulled it under her short skirt. Bella gasped. She wasn't wearing any panties.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. You make me crazy," Alice panted and held Bella's hand against her as she started grinding against it.

Bella wasn't sure what to do, so she cupped Alice's hot mound and pressed firmly against it. Alice groan in approval and wrapped her arms around Bella's neck and pulled her down for a scorching kiss. Alice was drenched and Bella could feel her dripping through her fingers. Her cock began hardening again, but she ignored it to focus on the feel of Alice in her hand and the heavenly mouth attached to hers.

Soon Alice was shuddering and sighing into Bella's mouth, and Bella had to hold the girl up when she slumped into her arms. They were quiet for a few moments as Alice recovered and Bella regained her senses.

She was suddenly filled with nervousness. Was this the part where Alice patted her on the ass and said 'Good girl' before skipping away for her next conquest? That what this was, right? Just a fling? She hadn't really thought about what she was doing, too busy drowning in the moment. Now she was anxious about what happened now that Alice got what she apparently wanted from her.

Alice must have felt her discomfort because she pulled back and stared up at Bella with serious look on her face, her arms still loosely wrapped around Bella's neck.

"I hope you're not about to run away on me. I'm not a fuck and run kind of girl, Bella."

Bella could only blink at her. Alice sighed and dropped her forehead against Bella's chest.

"Although I wouldn't blame you if you did. Sorry. I'm not sure what got into me." Bella hugged Alice to her when she felt lips kiss the exposed skin of her neck. "I had my eye on you all night and just wanted to talk to you a little. I promise, I didn't mean to...well..." She sighed again and Bella could feel her hot breath against her skin. "After dancing with you and feeling you pressing against me...I just went a little crazy I guess. Sorry."

Bella reached up to force Alice to look at her before giving her a soft kiss. She pulled back and rested her forehead against Alice's. "If you went a little crazy, than I must have turned into a raving lunatic. When we were out on the dance floor, I was five seconds away from... well, you." Bella kissed her again. "Honestly, I would have never thought that someone so beautiful and nice like you would ever take an interest in someone like me. So, Alice..." Bella took a deep breath. God, she was hopeless. She was probably making a huge mistake. "Whatever this is, I want it. Even if you just want to be friends after this, I want it, I just..."

Bella began to panic when her vision blurred with tears.

"I've never been with anyone like this, and I mean, you're so nice and perfect, and I never thought that I could, you know, with someone like you and I-"

Alice cut her off with a quick kiss before pulling her into a tight hug, whispering loving words of comfort into her long hair. Bella squeezed her eyes shut and damned herself for being an emotional wreck on the greatest night of her life. Here was a beautiful girl rocking her world and she became this blubbering, clingy mess.

Eventually Bella calmed down and Alice comforted her further by softly kissing her till she was sighing into her mouth, holding Alice's lithe body to her and enjoying the warmth it gave. They separated and Bella gave Alice a shy smile.

"It's alright, Bella," Alice cooed, kissing each of Bella's wet cheeks. "I know it sounds selfish, but I'm glad nobody else has gotten to experience this with you. I want all this just for myself." Alice smiled nervously up at her. "Would that be alright with you? I mean, we barely know each other, but I just feel so connected to you. So, can we? Can we make this official?"

No way. No fucking way was this happening to her. Things like this didn't happen to Bella. She got bullied, ignored, and the occasional sign of affection from those who pitied her. Beautiful angels didn't kiss and hug and pleasure her, didn't ask her out in the back of clubs while kissing away her tears. If this was a dream, she was going to cling to it with all her might.

Bella nodded and gave Alice a watery smile. "Yes, I would enjoy that very much."

Alice bounced excitedly on her toes and cheered, making Bella laugh. Filled with a confidence she was unfamiliar with, Bella pulled Alice to her and kissed her thoroughly, pouring everything she felt through it to Alice.

They spent the rest of the night like that, locked in each others arms, lips never more than a centimeter apart.


End file.
